wild child
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: Ryou and Zakuro had a daughter!After they died they left there daughter Mina to Ichigo.When Kishu and His brother start to help Ichigo.what will happen.STILL BAD AT SUMMARIES
1. MINA AND KOU ARRIVED

_**I AM NOT COPING ANYONE IDEA SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME I GOT THIS 1 MONTH AGO AND NEVER GOT TO WRITE IT BEEN TO BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY**_

_**i dont own tokyo mew i only own the oc's in the story**_

Ichigo's pov...

" I can't believe and Zakuro died in a car crash and they left their daughter to me!ME!Can you believe them!"I said to theothers we had just got back from the funeral."I have enough prombles already!My parents just died,Kishu is now after me more than ever!Im going to go crazy!""Ichigo-san calm down we will help you."Lettuce said. all of the sudden Kishu and a little boy came in."Hey Koneko-chan,meet my little brother Soon to be your brother-in-law."Kishu said."See what i mean girls!This is the 4th time today!"Then I yelled."MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHIOSIS" And turn into mew ichigo while she was changing,Kishu had gone behind her and gab her.

"Kishu!let me go! I don't have time for this!"I yelled at him tears were about to come out of my laughed with a smirk."No can do Koneko-chan,You have to meet my brother and you are coming with me."He brought me over to the little boy."Kou meet Ichigo."Kishu said to the little little boy said."It is nice to meet you Ichigo name is Kou.I have heard a lot about you."I stared at the boy in shock."Your Kishu's little brother!Your to sweet to be his brother!"I said to boy look like a mini verison of Kishu.

"Koneko-chan, you know thats not sweet said and stop holding me so tight.I jump down and ran out the door."Shoot!Come on Kou!"Kishu yelled as he and Kou went after me.I ran to the to lose them."Lucky that Mina thinks aliens are her dad."I said to myself.I look behind one was there.I slow down.I was almost at the daycare.

Once I got there I told the daycare theacher about what I took Mina to my knowing who was waiting on me.

MEANWHILE WITH KISHU...

NORMAL POV...

"Kou,were going to her house and meeting her there."Kishu said to Kou."Yes,onii-chan." Then they teleported to Ichigo's house and Ichigo and Mina were walking up the drive came down and said with a smirk."There you are Koneko-chan.I've been looking for you."Ichigo yelled at him."Not now Kishu I have to take Mina Inside and cook dinner for me and her."Kishu ask."Who's Mina?And can we join you please?We're tired of ramen."Ichigo told him."Kishu,Meet is Zakuro and Ryou's ,This is Kishu and his Little brother that I met today ,you can eat dinner with us since no one else is eating with us."Then Mina said happily."Hi,im Mina!Your a alien!So cool!My dad says that aliens are not to be trusted no matter what!Thats why I like Mommy better!"Kishu look at the little girl surprised.

They all went inside and the kids went to go play while Ichigo and Kishu went to the Kitchen to cook."Kisshu Can you wash the got to start the fish."Ichigo said to wash the rice and sat it on the counter."There you go should do this more is fun."Kishu said looking at the fish."Ichigo i've got a something to ask you."Ichigo look at him."Where does that kid get all that energy?She acts like you."He had just started the rice and said."She likes to hang out with me a her role also has baby snow leopord in her."

They had finish cooking and setted up the all sat down and then Mina said."Can Kou-chan stay the night."Kishu look at her and said."If you can get Ichigo to go out on a date with me next week."Mina then gave Ichigo the 'puppy dog eyes'so ichigo gave in and said yes.


	2. THE DATE

**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:HOORAY! IVE GOT THE SECOND CHAPTER OUT NOW THOUGH MY OC'S ALEX,AND JUN ARE GOING TO HELP A LITTLE.**

**ALEX:HELLO IM ALEX AND THIS IS MEWXCOTTONXCANDY 3RD STORY.**

**JUN:SHE DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW SHE ONLY OWNS US AND HER OTHER OC'S**

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:THANKS GUYS NOW ON WITH THE**_** STORY!**

Ichigo's pov...

I'm going on a date with going to get Mina for thing I broke up with the kind of happy that I'm going on a date with Kishu then there was a knock on the door it was Kishu. I had my hair up in it's pigtails. I was wearing a strawberry pink dress that went down to my knees. I had some pink ballet flats,and i was wearing a cute silver locket around my neck with me and Mina in it.

Mina answer the door and I look from the hallway and saw that he was wearing a black tux with a green still had his hair the same way,still he look great,Kou was behind him and pudding was coming up the sidewalk with her brothers and was watching the 2 while we were had gone,Kishu saw me and his eyes widened. He shuddered as I walk out."You-uuu look-kkk great-ttt."I smiled and said to him while blushing."You do you,come on Pudding here so lets go!."I gab his arm and walk out of the house waving goodbye to everyone.

NORMAL POV...

Ichigo ask Kishu."Where are we going."Kishu put his smirk on and said."You'll see."And we turn into a ally,He teleported us to a park with a picnic set Ichigo stared amazed.'Kishu did this .I wonder if he really is the one for me.'Ichigo thought."Come on Koneko-chan,sit down."Kishu said as he pull me to it. We sat there for a hour talking and now we were watching the stars. Suddenly Ayoama-baka appeared.

"What do you want." Ichigo said as she and Kishu sat up."I want to get back together."He said. Quickly Ichigo sat up and yelled."NEVER WILL WE GET BACK TOGETHER! YOU CHEATED ON ME SO NO!YOU BAKA!"Kishu and Ayoama-baka both look stun. So Ayoama-baka walk away and said."You will become mine again."Kishu finally unstun and said to Ichigo."Wow, I can't believe you did that. I'm surprised that you said that to him. Wow."So Kishu and Ichigo laid back down and look at the stars some more when they saw someone fly over them. They knew it was not a alien. They guess it was nothing and went back to Ichigo's house. Not knowing that it was not nothing but a vampire.

_**ALEX:WOW. MEWXCOTTONXCANDY THAT WAS A ONE CHIFFHANGER THOUGH**_

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY: I WORK HARD WHEN IM ALONE WITH PEACE AND QUIET IT IS THE BEST!I HAD PEOPLE CALLING ME SO MUCH SO THIS IS ALL I GOT THIS TIME NEXT TIME IT WILL BE LONGER SO DON'T WORRY!**_

_**JUN: I NOW HAVE A IDEA FOR ME AND ALEX'S NEXT DATE.**_

_**ALEX:THANKS MEWXCOTTONXCANDY FOR THE IDEA.**_

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:YOU ARE WELCOME! ALEX DON'T GET PREGENT!PLEASE RxR**_

_**ALEX AND JUN:YES PLEASE DO!AND WE KNOW!**_

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:JUST MAKING SURE:)**_


	3. VAMPIRE AND NEW MEW

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:THAKS FOR THE COMMENTS I AM DOING 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT.**_

_**ALEX:SHE CAN'T SLEEP THATS SHE IS MAKING ME STAY UP TOO**_

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:OH AKI ,ALEX SAID SHE WANTS TOO KISS YOU.**_

_**AKI:REALLY!(TRIES TO KISS ALEX)**_

_**ALEX:MEWXCOTTONXCANDY DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW SHE ONLY OWNS US AND MINA AND HELP!(ALEX RUNS AWAY)**_

_**AKI AND MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:ON WITH THE STORY(RUNS AFTER ALEX SHOUTING)**_

Kishu and Ichigo come home to see the house comes up to them and says"Did you guys have fun on your "Ichigo and Kishu nod and look at the couch and see all the kids on the floor or the couch alsleep."Lets go to the we don't bug them."Ichigo all nod and go to the were talking for a hour when they heard a sound from the door opening and kids run into the living room and see some one floating with Mina in his could tell that he was a vampire.

MINA POV...

I wakeup to see the other kids scared,Ichigo onee-chan and pudding and Kishu looking my way,and some boy who had black hair,wearing a shirt kinda like the aliens but showed half the belly botten though wearing the same pants and had pointie teeth with normal said."I see that my little princess is name is Kuria,i'm a vampire."Then he liftedme a little higher and kiss me on the lips.I was to shock to push him he said."Next time I will take you with is what you will get from now on when we meet."Then he put me down and teleported away.

NORMAL POV...

Ichigo,Kishu,Pudding, and Kou ran to her asking Mina if she was that was done they all decided that they were staying over there tonight.

In the morning they had called Akasan(I think thats right) and told him what they all went to the notice that the vampires had landed last week at 2:30 a. also found out that was the vampire prince they met last night."So now we are going to start to watch Mina more carefully so Kou you are going to school with her."Akasan said. Kou smiled. "I guess I should give you this now Mina,It is a mew do have cat dna in you."He gave her the then yelled."MEW MEW MINA METAMORPHOISIS"

Mina change into a white dress(like Ichigo's)with black dots on had white ears and a tail with black tail had a white heart shape hair turn white then yelled"IM A MEW!HOORAY!I'LL PROTECT THE EARTH FROM GUYS!"And did a pose like Ichigo's.

That is how she is turn into a that is not where this story story is only starting.

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:HOW DO YOU LIKE THE END OF THE CHAPTER**_

_**ALEX:SCARY A VAMPIRE!(JUMPS INTO JUN'S ARMS HE TELEPORTS AWAY.)**_

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:OOOKKK. PLEASE RxR**_

_**KURIA:YES PLEASE DO SO I CAN KISS MY PRINCESS AGAIN.**_

_**MINA AND KOU:WE CAN WAIT**_

_**KURIA:MINA!(KISSES MINA)**_

_**FIGHT STARTS BETWEEN KOU AND KURIA.**_

_**MEWXCOTTONXCANDY:NIGHT(BREAKS UP THE FIGHT)**_


	4. SCHOOL

_**Candy:IM BACK.**_

_**ALEX:BYE(STARTS TO RUN)**_

_**CANDY:GET BACK HERE(CATCHES ALEX)SAY IT**_

_**ALEX:FINE. MEWXCOTTONXCANDY DOES NOT OWN TMM CAUSE IF SHE DID AOYAMA WOULD BE DEAD AND KISHU WOULD BE WITH ICHIGO**_

_**ICHIGO:WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT THAT!**_

_**CANDY:CAUSE YOU 2 WOULD MAKE A CUTE COUPLE KISHU I FOUND ICHIGO!**_

_**KISHU:KONEKO-CHAN!(GABS ICHIGO AND TELEPORTS AWAY)**_

_**CANDY:ON WITH THE**__ STORY!_

Mina pov...

"Hooray! im a mew and Koa is going to be in my class at school."I was one of the best day of my after we went to the cafe me and Kou went to teacher show him to the class and all the girls stare at teacher sat him next to a another student came in and I knew who it was was was sat on the other side of day then started to get worse.

During recess Kou and Kuria were fighting."What are you doing here,Kuria?!"Kou yelled at the boy."I'm here for my little princess,Mina"Kuria yelled they were about to jump at each other when I jump in front of them and yelled."Stop it both of you!I don't want you 2 fighting at school! come on take a break from fighting!"They both jump at my yelling."I want you 2,to act normal at school!Please just act normal at school!Can you guys just act like you are my best friends!Ok!"They both look at the ground and said ,"Sorry."then they came over to me just as a caught me and I I saw that Kou was then the bell all ran inside.

Normal pov...

Mina and Kou both walk out of school to see that Ichigo was,she ask."How was school?"Mina told her"If you think having the same vampire that kiss you in your having to break up the fight is good then it was great!"Ichigo look shock and they ran to the they got stop by the vampire."Hey my princess I never got my kiss today."and Kuria flew down and landed a kiss on Mina's lips.

As soon as he stop Mina yelled'MEW MEW MINA METAMORPHOISIS'And she change into mew she yelled."Tiny sword"And a sword with a white handle and hearts comes out."Aww,my little princess looks so cute in that also has a sword like just shows that we should be togther."Kuria he got out his fought for a while when Kuria finally gave up and knew this was going to be one hard battle.

_**CANDY:HOORAY 4TH CHAPTER DONE.**_

_**ALEX:PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**_

_**KURIA:YES!AND MAYBE SENDS SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**CANDY:BYE**_


	5. SICK DAY AND REASON

_**Candy:HELLO EVERYONE THREE DAYS AND I HAVE MY 5TH CHAPTER.**_

_**ALEX:YES SHE HAS BEEN DOING NOTHING BUT READING AND WRITING THE PAST 3 DAYS 2.**_

_**CANDY:(PUTS ON A HUGH SMILE ON MY FACE)OH IS HERE.**_

_**AKI:ALEX I FOUND YOU!(HUGS HER TIGHTLY AND KISSES HER CHEAK)**_

_**ALEX:GET GO OF ME YOU ...**_

_**CANDY:ALEX! I DO NOT WANT THAT IN MY STORY!AKI YOU CAN TAKE ,IRIS,KURIA,AND KOU SAID THEY WILL START HELPING ME.**_

_**MINA:YES!MEWXCOTTONXCANDY ONEE-CHAN DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IF SHE DID HER FAVORITE COUPLE KISHU AND ICHIGO WOULD BE TOGHTER AND I WOULD BE IN THE CAN I GO KOU AND KURIA ARE FIGHTING AGAIN.**_

_**CANDY:SURE AND I WILL HELP.(ME AND MINA RUN TO STOP THE FIGHT.)**_

_**IRIS:ON WITH THE STORY!(RUNS AND HELPS ALSO)**_

Today,Mina got sick from falling in water now she was lying in bed with Ichigo and Kou watching her sleep."I hope mina gets is my fault! I should have watch her better in the battle!"Ichigo patted her back.

FLASHBACK...

_Ichigo,Mina, and Kou were fighting Kuria and 2 of his and Kou were fighting Kuria's men while Mina and Kuria were fighting by the lake."My little princess has been training i see."Kuria says to her."If you come with me now your friends will be unharm and we will leave you are the reason we came here."Mina look at him in shock and thought,'They came here for because their prince like me.'Kuria did not notice she was in shock and hit her sword making her fly in the water."MINA!" Ichigo,Kou and,Kuria yelled as they went to the and Kuria jump in after her. Mina saw them coming though see was about to faint one of them ws about to gab her hand as she closed her wakes up to see Ichigo,Kuria and ,Kou wtching her as she look up."Thank goodess!Im so sorry Princess that I made you fall in the water I didn't mean to!honest!"Kuria said as he noticed her awake."It's ok Kuria It was a accident." Mina said to him._

FLASHBACK OVER...

Suddenly Kuria flew in the room and saw Mina,He ask."Whats wrong with Mina!She wasn't at school today and I got worried."They told him that she was sick from falling into the lake and he said sorry for and Kou were Mina started to wake up."Ichigo onee-chan can I have some water.'cough-cough'"She smiled and said."Sure you 2 don't fight."She look at the nodded and went and got the water.

When Ichigo got back she saw the 2 boys asking Mina if she was both had worried faces look like Kuria was about to cry,because he knew she got sick from the lake. Ichigo gave Mina the water and she drank it in one fell back asleep as soon she was done. The 3 went to the livingroom and sat."Kuria, you can stay while Mina gets is if, you and Kou can get along ok."Ichigo said to replied." Really! Thank you!"

Mina was sick the day after that before she was feeling 3 were finally and Kou left Saying they will see Mina tomorrow at school.

_**CANDY:I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT IS 2:09A.M. HERE AND IM TIRED! SORRY**_

_**MINA:PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (GOES BCK TO TREATING KOU AND KURIA'S WOUNDS FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER)**_

_**IRIS:NIGHT!**_


	6. BEST DAY EVER

_**CANDY:HEY EVERYONE I REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD SEND ME IDEAS**_

_**MINA:YES SHE NEEDS SOME IDEAS**_

_**KOU:MEWXCOTTONXCANDY DOES NOT OWN TMM SHE DOES OWN THE OC'S IN THE STORY**_

_**KURIA:ON WITH THE STORY** _

Mina's pov...

"Yes! No school today!"I yelled as I got up. I hurried up and got dress,put my hair up, brush my teeth,then ran to the park. I was going to play in the park like I used to. I always love to go on the swing set. Once I got on I swang back and fort. Soon though I felt someone pushing me. I look behind me to see Kuria pushing me. He smiled and said. "My little princess having fun." Then kiss me, I was starting to getting used to getting kiss by him. Once he was done kissing me I said. "What are you doing here,Kuria? It isn't a school day and I was hoping to spend the day by myself." I look at him. He look at he was sad. I new that I had hurt him. He then said sadly."I was hoping to spend the day with you out of school and us not fighting. I guess you don't want to though." And he started to leave. I gab his shoulder and he look at me. I smiled and said. "Well,why didnt you say so. Sure, that would be fun. I can show you how to get free ice cream." He smiled and nodded. We walk over to the ice cream truck and told him to just play along. We walk up and started to look around our pockets when we finish I said."Man, I dont have any money what about you." I wink at him. He said."Nothing I guess we cant get any ice cream."He said trying to act sad. The ice cream truck diver said to us." Thats ok you guys can have one on the house." We smiled and said thank you. I had gotten starwberry and Kuria got bubblegum. We sat down on a bench as we talk and ate our ice cream. I soon Kou calling my name. I told Kuria. "I gotta go before Kou finds us. Today was fun, lets do it again some time." I smiled and ran off.

KURIA'S POV...

She smiled at me before she ran off. I was surprised. She had never smiled at me like that before. Did she actually like me? I had so many thoughts going though my mind that I didn't noticed that I was floating. I looked down to see the ground below me. Then I teleported away. I went to some flower shop. I had heard that girls like flowers. Mina really like daisys. I got a lot of them and went to the park where i usually attack. I sent out a chimeal animal that look like a kitten. Which was her favorite animal. Mina, Ichigo, Kishu ,and Kou came. Mina like always attack me. As soon as she got near me I gave her the bouquet. Then I told her. "I got those for you. My little princess. And I also got That cat for you too." I said pointing at the kitten as it got change back to normal. "Gotta go, bye." Then I got her a kiss on the lips and left.

Mina's pov...

I look at the bouquet and the kitten. He was really sweet today. I look at the kitten and noticed it was a boy. It was gray kitten with black stripes. Iname him ' Stripes'. While we were walking home he was playing with the flowers. I laugh. It was such a cute and funny sight. When I got home I took a bath and change into some pj. I got into my room and saw Kuria sitting on my bed. He ask me. "How do you like the gifts I got you?" I blushed. "They were really sweet. Thank you." He got up off the bed and kiss me. For some reason, I kissed back.

**_Candy: what do you think? Like the chiffhanger?_**

**_Kuria: My princess kissed me back?! Am I dreaming._**

**_Mina: *Blushes madly* No_**

**_Candy: please review ok_**


	7. MARRIGE AND KIDNAPPED

_**CANDY:Hey guys this chapter is going to be mostly Kishu and Ichigo**_

_**Kishu:Do we kiss?!**_

_**Candy:We will see**_

_**Ichigo: Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tokyo mew mew she does own the oc in the story**_

_**Candy:On with the story** _

**Ichigo's pov...**

Yippy! Im going on a date with Kishu! I was wearing a pink sundress. I had my hair in its pigtails. Then there was a knock at the door. I open it to see Kishu. "Hey, Kishu!" I said as I kiss his cheak. He smiled. "Hey koneko-chan, miss me." I smiled. "Where are we going?" He just smirk and said it was a surprised. When we got to an ally he teleported us to a pinic on a beach. I stared in aww. "Do you like it?" Kishu asked me. All I could do was nod. He laugh and guilded me to the pinic. I sat down and saw all the food. Just then something on the strawberry shortcake caught my eye. I looked at it and saw something on top next to a strawberry. I picked up the small cake and saw a ring on it. I looked at Kishu and saw him on one knee. "Moyamia,Ichigo will you be my bride and make me the happiest Man in the solar system." He said. I gasped. After thinking it over I said."Yes, Kishu! I will marry you!" And jump on him then kiss him. He kiss back passionatly. That day was the happiest day of my life. The next day we went to the store. only to get a big surprised.

When we got back to my house we saw that it was a mess and Kou was on the floor stirring. Though what I noticed was that Mina wasnt there. "Kou!" Kishu yelled as we went over to him. "Kishu Onii-sama, Ichigo. He, He took her. Kuria took Mina." Kou said as he pass out again. Kishu put him on my bed then he came back to the living room. He sat next to me on the couch and i cried into his shirt. "I cant believe myself! If only I was here..." I was stop when kishu said. "Ichigo, Its not your fault. We will get her back. Pai can trace her. Dont worry we will get her back." I look at him and smiled. "Ok lets go get Pai." I said and he teleported us to the cafe.

**meanwhile with Mina...**

**mina's pov... **

I woke up in a room that was white and had a Desk with a lamp and a computer. It also had all my favorite games. There was a bunch of toys in a corner. I sat up and the door open. Katia step inside. "Katia? Where am I and what happen?" I ask him. He said. "I see your awake my princess. This is my home and Your in a bedroom I had made just for you. I took you here." I was shock. He had had this made for me! I smiled and said. "It awesome Kuria! Thank you for having this made for me. That was really sweet. " He look at me and said while blushing. "Youuu think sooo. " I nodded. "It cool! Lets play a game. " He smiled and nodded. We got monoploy out and started playing.

**back with kishu and ichigo...**

**ichigo's pov... **

As soon as we got to the cafe We ran to Pai and said. "Pai we need your help! Mina been Kidnapped by Kuria and..." I got cut of as Pai said . "Ok slow down and they me what happen." So we told him what we knew and he nodded. He went and lock himself into the lab. about 1 hour later he came out and said. "Found her. We will go in the morning."

**_candy: what do you think r and r_**

**_Kuria: yes please do!_**

**_candy: i will be having a poll to see who will Mina go with will she stay with Kuria or will she go back to Kou,Ichigo, and Kishu._**


	8. THE END

_**CANDY:this story is almost done im sorry for the stories fans but this may be the last chapter**_

_**Mina: she does not own tmm k. on with the story (starts to cry)**_

_**Candy: dont worry there will be another story with the kids back in 2 days**_

_**Kuria: I wont get to see my princess for 2 days! ( Also starts to cry)**_

_**Kou: At least its not a week.( Sniffles a little)**_

**mina's pov... **

'Man now im confused. I dont know if i like kou or kuria more.' I thought. I was waiting for Kuria to come back with me some breakfest. He came in a hour later with pancakes,a orange, and orange juice. "Wow, that looks good." I said as he sat down next to me and handed me the food. "Thanks, I made it myself." He said blushing. I kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the food." He blushes even more. I quickly eat the food and go to get out a video game. I was deep in thought when Kuria tap my shoulder. "Mina, what wrong?" He said. I smiled. I knew that he was worried since he didn't call me princess. "It's nothing I was just thinking." i said to him. He then just let it drop.

**Normal pov...**

Everyone was at the cafe was getting ready to save Mina. "I have a potal ready to go. Everyone ready?" Pai said coming into the room. Everyone nod. They walk downstairs to the basement. There was a blue portel waiting for them. "Lets go save Mina!" Ichigo said. Then Ichigo,Kishu, and Kou jump into the portel. They landed in the hallway next to Mina's room. They heard laughing in the room. It was Mina and Kuria's laugh. The 2 were laughing at something on t.v. "I hear Mina. Shes in here. Lets go." Ichigo says. The boys nod. They run into the room.

**Mina's pov...**

Ichigo,Kishu, and Kou run into the room. I was startled so my ears pop out. Kuria got his weapon out and stood in front of me. He yelled. "I am not letting you take Mina! She mine! Never will you take her!" This made Kou blow. "Give Mina back!" Kou yelled as he got out his weapon and charge at Kuria. He pointed his swords towards Kuria. Kuria block them with the blade of his sword. While they fought Ichigo onee-chan and Kishu onii-chan came over and ask me. "Are you ok Mina? We were so worried." I smiled and said. "Im ok. Kuria been taking good care of me. I like it here. Its fun!" They look shock. Then Ichigo ask me something that I was shock to here. "Mina, Would you like to stay here, or go back with us?" Kuria and Kou stop fighting and look at me. I didn't know what to say. I sigh. I finally said. "I like to stay here. I like it here. Kuria been very nice to me. I also really like him." Everyone was shock. Kuria said." Really you like me." I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "I realy like you too." I kiss hi cheak. Ichigo onee-chan smiled at me and said. "Well since you like here so much. I guess u can stay. Mina, come and visit sometime. Come on you to." The other boys nodded. Kou said before he left. "Bye Mina. Kuria take good care of her." Kuria nodded and then turn to me. " Mina when we are older would you marry me. Thats the only reason I came to earth. To make you my futher bride." I smiled and said. "Sure Kuria. I love to." And kiss him on the lips. My first true kiss.

_**Candy: finish If you guys like kou,mina, and kuria then read ' suck up' they will appear in chapter 2.**_

_**Mina,Kuria, and Kou: read and review**_


End file.
